


The Lotus Eater

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, We are on mederi folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm leaves Nautica to solve the mystery of the afterspark on her own. His Conjunx Endura is here.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Quark (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Lotus Eater

It was the first time in his life Brainstorm had walked away from a mystery without solving it, the first time the prospect of riddling out the solution to a puzzle held no power over him. The room was dark and he'd been told he was dead and he had a smiling mech in his arms he'd waited his whole life to see again. No mystery in the multiverse could interest him now.

"I always thought you were beautiful," Quark whispered in a voice as reverent as it was wrecked, a hand on Brainstorm's hip and the other on the back of his neck, "From the moment we met."

"Mm, you thought I was a cheap, off the shelf design," Brainstorm laughed, arms wrapped around the other's middle, "You thought I was a dreadful creature."

"Not true," Quark denied, rocking back and forth with him gently, as if they were slow dancing without any music, their bodies pulled flush against each other, "Whatever I may have said, I thought you were beautiful. I was only too stubborn to say so. I'm not now."

"You're not now," Brainstorm repeated softly, "When we met, the light reflected off your armour so elegantly I was sure you weren't real, that you must be in my imagination. You seemed ethereal, untouchable, beyond my reach. I could never forget your smile, even if I saw it so rarely."

"I saved it for you," Quark said, the hand on the back of Brainstorm's neck moving to cup his cheek, leaning up and in to press their lips together, "I've saved so much for you. I've waited for so long."

A flicker of guilt passed across Brainstorm's optics. "Wait," he murmured, and took Quark's wandering hand in his own as he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Quark blinked at him, the question unspoken. 

Holding Quark's hand in his own, optics soft and resigned, voice so soft the words threatened to lose themselves, he asked, "Do you know you're not real?"

Quark looked surprised, optics widening and posture straightening. "I don't know what you're-"

"Please," Brainstorm insisted, his fingers tightening only just so, "I need to know you know."

Quark blinked, watching him, and then, after a moment, nodded slowly. Brainstorm softened in relief. 

"Alright," he said gratefully, and let go of Quark's hand, reaching forward to lay a palm against his jawline and lean in for a kiss. "Thank you for waiting for me."

This time Quark stopped him, a palm against his chest plate, optics on his own, searching.

"You know I'm here to-" Quark began, his voice concerned. Brainstorm moved his hand and put a finger over his mouth, silently shaking his head. Quark watched him a moment more before he nodded. "Of course I did," he began again, "I love you."

Brainstorm's optics shut, a shuddering breath passing through him before he opened them again, moist. "I know," he said, pulling him in again for another kiss, "I love you, too."


End file.
